The Whisper Train
by Andyouthinkimcrazy
Summary: Shonenai, RxB, Ryou finally tells Bakura of his feelings, but not all ‘getting together’ stories are perfect, especially with two mischievous Egyptians on the scene.


There, another cute little one-shot for all to enjoy! YAY!

Warning: OOC Marik, Shonen-ai.

The Whisper Train

It was like almost every other day for Ryou, he would come home from school to watch TV, only today Bakura had invited over Malik and Marik over. So the four of them were sitting in the living room doing nothing but watching what usually occurred on the box. Even though there was plenty to watch Ryou found that he couldn't become interested in it, his mind was just too preoccupied. For the most part Ryou's thoughts settled on the object of his desire that was sitting on the other side of the couch, their two Egyptian friends separating them. Bakura seemed equally as bored and he was currently twisting a newly acquired dagger about in his hands.

For sometime Ryou had been trying to inform Bakura of his feelings, but each time he got too nervous to utter a word to the demon, but as he sat there admiring the other from afar he became aware of a plan. He couldn't come right out and tell Bakura of his feelings, but what if he did it indirectly? He had no problem talking with Malik about all sorts of things, the blond already knew of his desire for his other so he knew he could trust his friend, and he could trust that he wouldn't choke up either.

So he leant over to his friend and whispered almost inaudibly in Malik's ear, "H-Hey Malik, I need you to pass a message through Marik to Bakura."

"What is it?" Malik whispered back, half way intrigued about what his friend could just say so that they could all hear.

"Bakura, I love you very much." Ryou whispered back. Malik smiled in agreement and turned to his other with a little smirk on his face.

"Hey," Malik whispered, "Marik, I need you to tell Bakura something, it's a message from Ryou."

"What is it?" Marik asked, not bothering to whisper like the two before him; Ryou was happy that his other seemed too fascinated to notice what was going on.

"Bakura, I'd love to have sex with you." Malik finally passed on.

Marik snickered which finally caught part of Bakura's attention, yet he kept his eyes focused on the weapon spinning about with quick movements of his fingertips. Marik leant over with a sly grin, not bother to cover his mouth as he whispered to Bakura. The words he spoke only himself, Bakura, and Malik could hear, but Ryou was just far enough away that he only heard the mumble from the other.

"Hey, Bakura, I've got a message for you from Ryou."

Bakura paused in his movements with the dagger before asking aloud, "What is it?" Ryou anxiously looked over the two separating him from his love as Marik uttered the unheard words.

"Bakura," Marik began, "I'd love to have sex with you and these hot Egyptians."

Bakura's jaw dropped and he whipped around to look at the two smiling Egyptians and the blushing Ryou, he simply could not believe his ears, "WHAT?" He hollered holding up his dagger threateningly.

The two giggled hysterically while Ryou, not noticing the two's antics, hung his head feeling totally reject and embarrassed by Bakura's harsh tone.

"You can't possibly be serious about that!" Bakura snapped further dousing any hopes Ryou might have had of Bakura's feelings.

"I-I—" Ryou fidgeted under Bakura's stare trying to come up with something that he could say to save their relationship as friends.

"Calm down Bakura." Malik giggled reaching over his still laughing other to shove Bakura playfully.

"Malik and I just had a little fun!" Marik laughed out trying to calm himself. When he had he smirked at the silver haired thief beside him, "Nah, he said something else, Malik knows."

"You should go ahead and tell him what you said Ryou." Malik urged turning to give Ryou a little shove toward his love.

Ryou, still flustered over the whole situation, couldn't put more than two words together, "Well I… Bakura, I l-l—ugh—" Ryou cut himself off and buried his face in his hands to collect his courage.

Malik sighed in frustration and yelled out above Ryou's renewed stuttering, "For the love of--! The message was: 'Bakura, I love you, very much.' That's exactly what Ryou said!"

Bakura's face showed that he was skeptical, and belied there may be another trick, so he looked to Ryou for confirmation, "Uh." Ryou managed to look up and lock eyes with Bakura for a moment before he hung his head again, "Y-Yeah, that's it." He mumbled just audible enough for Bakura to catch it.

With a smirk now plastered on his face Bakura shoved their guests aside and sat down next to Ryou, "You should have just told me, you shouldn't put any trust in those two; at least not in matters like that." Ryou nodded as a response still feeling embarrassed under Bakura's gaze.

"So…" Bakura began again trying to catch Ryou's eye, "What do you say to kicking those two out and having our love made a little more physical, hm?"

Ryou could only turn bright red while Malik cheered for the new couple. He stopped mid-cheer and blinked when Bakura's words sunk into his mind, "HEY! You can't kick us out!" Malik protested but Bakura was quickly on his feet and ushering the two out of the door with a few threatening gestures of his knife.

"Bye! See you later!" Bakura called sarcastically as he tossed the two out. He then shut the door and turned back to where Ryou was sitting by the couch, he pocketed the knife and gave Ryou a sly and sexy grin, "So, now that we're alone…" Bakura trailed off to leave Ryou anticipating. Then he quickly lunged forward and pinned Ryou down and onto the couch. He hovered over his new little love with a grin plastered on his face, "Say it Ryou. Tell me what you wanted to say."

Ryou gulped and quickly gathered his courage finally letting the words he so badly wanted his other to hear for the first time, "Bakura, I l-love you."

With a smirk Bakura leant into Ryou and captured his lips in a quick kiss; but even short the kiss was meaningful of the relationship quickly forming between the two, "I love you too, Ryou."

---End---


End file.
